


Coffee

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: EXO (Band), bts mentioned - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: "This was not how Baekhyun had planned for his valentine’s day to go. Granted, he did want to spend it with a tall eared someone, but... not quite like this. Chanyeol finally stopped just outside the doors of the shop. "okay so I know the owners of this place and they're really nice. Anyways they have a special today," he said pointing at the stand-up black board. "that says that if you bring your date you both get free drinks!" Chanyeol’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree. His dark eyes sparkling with glee at the prospect of... what exactly? Baekhyun’s heart started to race and the feeling of warmth clouded his chest as he looked up hopefully at Chanyeol. Was he? On Valentine’s day? had he decided to? Did he like him to?"Don’t worry Baekkie! just because we going in as a couple doesn’t mean we are one! Don’t worry you can relax!" Baekhyun lost the feeling where his heart should’ve been."Honestly this fic is just a word jumble, and the thing that i am most proud of is that it  only 5000 words of basically baekyeol stupidity, because why not?





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoy the fic, it gets a little weird in there, but thats okay, anyway, in this Baekhyun is a little bit of a bts fan fic writer so that fits in nicely and well yeah... Please enjoy reading and please dont hate me for anything that is cringy idek... just enjoy \^ v ^/

Come on Baek were going to be late for school! Chanyeol yelled as he enthusiastically dragged Baekhyun across the street and to the small coffee shop by his arm.

This was not how Baekhyun had planned for his valentine’s day to go. Granted, he did want to spend it with a tall eared someone, but... not quite like this. Chanyeol finally stopped just outside the doors of the shop. "okay so I know the owners of this place and they're really nice. Anyways they have a special today," he said pointing at the stand-up black board. "that says that if you bring your date you both get free drinks!" Chanyeol’s face was lit up like a Christmas tree. His dark eyes sparkling with glee at the prospect of... what exactly? Baekhyun’s heart started to race and the feeling of warmth clouded his chest as he looked up hopefully at Chanyeol. Was he? On Valentine’s day? had he decided to? Did he like him to?

A goofy smile took its place on Chanyeol’s lips, a kind and sweet one. Oh my god, Baekhyun thought, he’s going to tell me now. I can't take that in front of other people! Okay Baekhyun, calm down. 

"Don’t worry Baekkie! just because we going in as a couple doesn’t mean we are one! Don’t worry you can relax!" Baekhyun lost the feeling where his heart should’ve been. A slow and gradual pain crawled up from his stomach. The same way it did whenever Chanyeol rejected him. Much slower this time, Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s gloved ones, pulling the smaller into the deliciously warm cafe. Chanyeol didn’t leave much time to look around as he continued to drag Baekhyun towards the counter and greeted the Barista.

"Yixing- ge!" Chanyeol yelled, only making the barista smile but making a few other customers swivel their head towards the three of them. "I wanted you to meet Baekhyunnie!" As he said this Chanyeol’s grip tightened around his hand, causing Baekhyun’s heart to clench painfully. "Hello Baekhyun," Yixing said politely, smiling just enough for his dimple to show. "You must be Chanyeol’s date, right?" Baekhyun froze. All he could hear was the throbbing of his heart, the feeling of Chanyeol’s grip and the warmth of his face as he tried to both simultaneously stay still and hold his ground and shy away from the man’s brilliant smile. Yixing laughed a little bit, and leaned over to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair. "Aww, you two are really cute, together aren't you? Come over here and I’ll get your drinks ready and get Kyungsoo to give you a muffin." Yixing walked with them on the other side of the counter until they got to the machine before pausing for a moment, lost in deep thought. 

"I’m sorry Chanyeol, I can not remember what your usual order is," Yixing said, face still in a stern look of concentration. Chanyeol was in hysterics in seconds and Baekhyun had no choice but to let out an awkward laugh with him.

|

The two of the ran into the classroom, drinks and muffin in hand, just as the second bell went. They quickly slid into their respective seats, Baekhyun in the back-left corner by the window, right next to a now sleeping Jongdae. I'll have to hit him later, Baekhyun thought, looking from the sleeping boy over to Chanyeol who was smack bang in the centre. Damn seating arrangement. Mr Kim walked in with a sort of elegance that only surrounded him until a student stood up to reveal how short he was. "Good morning class," Mr. Kim said, gummy smile on full display, eyes crinkling up and rounded glasses moving down his nose. He quickly turning to write on the white board. "Today we are studying circular geometry. Please share a book between you and the person beside you and turn to this page," he said, pointing at the page number on the board, getting a collective groan from all the students. Before anyone could stand up to grab a text book though, Mr Kim reached his desk, blushed bright red and quickly let out a huff and sat down. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at each other, quickly going up at the same time to grab their text books, Chanyeol trying to peak over at what the teacher had gotten so flustered about. He was leaning awkwardly against Baekhyun who was leaning down to grab the books and let out a small squeal, only muffled by the fact that at the same time he fell over. Godamn it clumsy Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun walked back towards his desk, kicking Jongdae as he rounded him to sit down. "What the-" Jongdae screeched, only being cut off by Baekhyun kicking him again, not to get him awake but for his own amusement, making Jongdae scowl deeply at his 'friend'. The two of them settled down after a while, moving slowly through the work on the first page, only listening to Mr Kim’s explanations on occasion. "You done?" Jongdae finally asked, ready to flip the page and mark. When he didn’t get a reply from Baekhyun he looked up to find him staring day dreamily at a certain very tall red head. "Baekhyun!" Jongdae practically yelled, breaking him out of his dream. "The work! You have all lunch to stare at him and its valentines! You know you could ask him o-" Before Jongdae could finish talking Baekhyun had shoved his hand over his mouth, eyes pleading. "please," he whispered, "he can't know." Jongdae softened, eyes showing his understanding.

|

Lunch finally rolled around and the group of them all gathered together and down, spread out in a circle on the field. They all took out their lunches, Jongin and Kyungsoo sharing the food Kyungsoo had brought, Jongdae stealing small bits of Junmyuns economically packed lunched while he wasn’t looking, Sehun and Tao doing god knows what and Chanyeol to excited to even get out his lunch. "Guys, guys, guess what!" 

"Just tell us already," Kyungsoo said, trying to feed a piece of rice cake to Jongin. 

"Okay, okay calm down, Soo." Chanyeol immediately regretted saying that when he got an icy glare sent his way. "Okay so today, Mr Kim, you know the pale short one with cat eyes? yeah that one was going like really red and acting weird, so Baek and I went to check what it was that he was stressed over,"

"Such loving students," someone snorted, before letting Chanyeol continue. 

"The point is, he had a rose on his desk." Chanyeol said, grinning wickedly. "And next to it was a card with Chinese on it." there were snickers all around when Chanyeol had finished talking, everyone knowing exactly who sent it. (A very, very whipped coach) "Wait, why would it matter if it was written in Chinese? I mean Mr Kim did do an internship in China so," Everyone looked over to Jongin who was still eating his food before realise everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You, you really can not be serious, right?" Kyungsoo asked his boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven’t you seen the way Coach Lu and Mr Kim look at each other?" Kyungsoo asked exasperatedly.

"yeah- oh. OH. But wait- they’re dating? Since when?" Jongin asked still confused, but the others all to done with his obliviousness to answer. 

Even my maths teacher has a better love life than me, Baekhyun muttered

|

The day had passed well, if painfully. Every time Chanyeol mentioned no Valentine date Baekhyun died inside. He had said good bye to Chanyeol just a moment ago and was fiddling on his phone waiting for Sehun to come out from his last class so they could leave this wretched school for the weekend. Sehun came out of the school, stumbling down the steps, face literally attached to Taos. "Maybe I should just leave you two alone." Baekhyun said, sarcasm dripping off of him, not even bothering to look up from his screen. Finally, he could hear the two of them stopping and felt Sehun’s arm circling around his neck pulling him out of the school gates. 

Sehun and Baekhyun had been living next to each other for ages. Every day after school for such a long time, regardless of the fact that Sehun was a year below Baekhyun, they always walked together. This afternoon like many others, still had its chilly winter wind, but the sun had hearted up the day enough that Sehun actively pulled Baekhyun to the Boba shop a block from their homes. 

"Why didn’t you just take Tao home so that he could buy you this instead of me?" Baekhyun said as he handed some cash over to the cashier in exchange for their drinks. Sehun smiled like the devil at that, only stopping to take a sip of his drink. "Don’t you worry, hyung. My parents are going on vacation. ALL weekend. So please don’t try and come over." Baekhyun’s look of horror and subsequent blush only made Sehun laugh hard until he started choking on his tea.

"That was way too much information," Baekhyun complained as they continued to walk towards their homes. 

"Oh, you’re just grumpy because Chanyeol hyung didn’t ask you out." Sehun said, waving his hands around nonchalantly. Baekhyun stopped suddenly. The pain he felt showing bright and harmful in his eyes. And Sehun knew he had fucked up. He moved to awkwardly put his arm around Baekhyun in attempt to comfort him. "I’m sorry hyung, I shouldn’t’ve said that." Baekhyun sighed, keeping the brunt of his feelings within.

"are you okay hyung?' Sehun asked as they kept walking.

"yeah, I’m fine." Baekhyun relied as they neared the outside of Sehun’s house, putting on a slight smile, still trying to avoid looking at Sehun. "have fun, will you?"

"yeah hyung. bye!" Baekhyun stood waiting there a while until Sehun waved back at him and closed the door before walking over to his own house. 

Baekhyun didn’t even bother calling out to see if anyone was home, knowing that all family members would be away for the rest of the week on Baekboem’s university trip or something. Slowly Baekhyun stomped his way up to his room, curled up in a pit of blankets, sipped his drink while watching attack on titan and feeling sorry for himself.

Baekhyun was rocked awake from his stupor with the harsh ringing sounds of someone knocking on the door. Still holding the blanket over himself he yelled out a yes, yes I’m coming, and flung open the door only to regret it immediately. 

"um... hi?" Chanyeol said, standing awkwardly in the door way.

fuck. just like every Friday they had movie night and Baekhyun had forgotten in his stupidity to cancel. He slowly opened the door more to allow Chanyeol to come in, taking off his shoes before following Baekhyun upstairs.

"I have spirited away?" Chanyeol said, still awkwardly sitting on the bed. 

"yeah okay." Baekhyun said moving to sit on the corner of the bed, as far away from Chanyeol as he could, attempting to not stair at Chanyeol as he loaded the movie while looking around at his plain grey room, with wow such interesting decor! Finally, the movie started and they settled into a comfortable silence, Baekhyun trying so hard not to stare at Chanyeol as he ran his hand through his hair, swallowing thickly every time. 

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, still staring at the screen.

"ye- yeah, of course! why wouldn’t I be?" Baekhyun laughed nervously.

"You seem a bit down, and you keep on avoiding me." now Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun, his eyes full of pity and concern.

"n- no I haven’t?" Baekhyun was now just trying desperately to not either cry or reveal anything by diverting his gaze to his hands.

"yeah you-" Chanyeol was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He frowned as he looked at the alarm. "Baek, I’ve got to go now, but I really do need to talk to you about this okay?"

"yeah. okay. where are you going?" while not happy, Baekhyun was intrigued. in their years of having movie nights, Chanyeol had never left early.

"I still have clothing here right?" Baekhyun nodded pointing to the cupboard where Chanyeol had left a large variety of his clothes, all neatly stacked in the corner.

"but why do you need them?"

Chanyeol stopped dead still. before turning back to get a shirt mumbling, "be hause ve a dat..."

"What did you say?"

"I’ve got a date okay?" Chanyeol sighed "someone asked me out in fifth period so I’m taking her out."

Baekhyun couldn’t even speak. He watched Chanyeol slip on his shirt and grab his phone before smiling brightly at him. "I’ve got to go now. see you later?" Baekhyun couldn’t even look up, he could feel his eyes water up and was clutching desperately at his heart. "Bye Baek." Chanyeol said, ruffling his hair before closing the bedroom door, leaving Baekhyun to sob over his broken heart. 

Later that night, long after Baekhyun’s tears dried and he was fast asleep, Chanyeol snuck back in. He sat down next to the bed, long legs folding into themselves as he stroked the smallers hair. "I’m sorry Baek, whatever it is. But what I’m trying to do," he sighed, running his hands over his face and sighing. "It’s best for both of us." silently he got up and write a note and left.

The next morning Baekhyun woke up groggy as hell to the noise of that godamn alarm clock. Fuck me, he thought to himself. 

"why the fuck didn’t I turn it off," he groaned, rolling over to slap at his phone. Slowly he sat up fluffing up his hair before grabbing his laptop before heading down into the kitchen for some desperate attempt at food. Once he had gotten out cup noodles and started boiling the water he sat down and started typing.

While he did enjoy reading books, writing fanfiction was the best. and even though Sehun besmirched his hobby, he could always hit the younger. 

"Taehyungie!!!" Jimin cried, as he clung onto his best friend, blood streaming from the open wound.

"Taehyung, wake up please, please! Jungkook isn’t even here!" his small attempt at a laugh just left tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you, Jimin." Taehyung whispered, hair pasted to his face, blood covering his hands.

"Tae! Please! No!" Jungkook cried, running over still in full battle gear, smeared in his enemies’ blood. "No! No let me save you!" Soon he was clutching Taehyungs other side, across from Jimin clutching desperately at Taehyungs hands. "Don’t leave now please. I need you so much." Jungkook whispered.

"I'm sorry." Taehyung cried, tears blurring his vision as the pain seemed to fuzz all around him. "Ill see you in another life." his breaths were slowing as he deflated.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no!! no!" 

"Just kiss me one last time, would you?" Taehyung smiled,

before Jungkook could even reply he was leaning down, lips-

The water stopped boiling just as he got to the good part and Baekhyun reluctantly got up to grab the kettle and his actual homework, because apparently, that was important. 

Only after spending hours on his pesky maths assignment that was supposed to have taken 30 minutes did he break out of his concentration when someone (Sehun) started banging on the door, yelling, "Hyung let me in! I know you’re in there!"

"Shut up Sehun weren’t you supposed to be avoiding everyone this weekend?" Baekhyun yelled back at him not even bothering to go down to open the door.

"Hurry up or I’ll get Tao to break down the door!" Sehun banged on the door again.

Slowly Baekhyun moved back towards the door, swinging it open just as Tao looked like he was going to kick it open.

"What the fuck are you to doing here anyways?" Baekhyun asked exasperated, following the other to back into the living room. 

"Well your gaming systems the best, so we’d thought we should pop in." Sehun smiled, almost charmingly as he slid down onto the couch.

"But weren’t you guys supposed to be doing, I don’t know R rated stuff?" Sehun’s grin turned wicked as Tao had the decency to looked embarrassed, and shifted uncomfortably. 

"Don’t worry hyung, were just taking a break."

"ugh you disgust me," Baekhyun cried, throwing a pillow in the couple’s general direction before going back to his homework, leaving the couple to cackle.

"Hyung, I’m hungry!" Shun cried while the pair were taking a break from gaming, coming over to Baekhyun to lean all over him.

"It’s not even lunch yet, Sehun,"

"Hyung," Tao deadpanned as he walked over. "It’s almost nine at night!" 

"Oh well fuck. I can’t cook and I know neither of you can, so can you just order something?"

"Yeah sure. Chinese fine with you? I know a really good place, they serve the authentic stuff too." Tao said, scrolling through his contacts before finally deciding on one and then speaking a stream of Chinese. 

|

Finally, the weekend was over, Sehun re-joining Baekhyun to walk back to school, complaining and leaning on Baekhyun in a constant persistence. On an absolute mission to avoid Chanyeol at all costs, especially the dozens and dozens of messages that he has sent and Baekhyun ignoring them in a valiant attempt not to hear about that damn date, he was dodging every single one of Chanyeol’s attempts at contact, and that was including today. Luckily Baekhyun had no maths today, one of the only classes he and Chanyeol actually had together, even though he had seen Mr Kim being very suspicious and walking into the school holding hands with Mr Lu (trying to hide it, obviously). Leaving Baekhyun and Sehun to snort obnoxiously and taking photos before running into their classes as the bell rung.

The day was literally dreary and so tiring with Baekhyun’s constant effort in trying to avoid Chanyeol. luckily Period before lunch was library period, so instead of joining his friends out on the field, he decided to stay in. Write some more, why not?

Pressing down hard against Taehyungs tears mingling together as they streamed down their faces, Jungkook gripping Taehyungs hand so tight, not wanting to let go. Slowly though, the life drained out of Taehyung, his grip loosened and their kiss, weakened. Jungkook laid, slumped over Taehyungs body once he was gone, sobbing. Even as the night turned the road dark, and the ground cold and as everyone gathered nearby, still he laid there. He had wanted to spend his entire life together, but now that was all washed away. As Jungkook finally fell asleep over exhaustion, Hoseok and Yoongi moved him from Tae- 

"Hi Baek!" Someone almost yelled, obnoxiously loud for a library.

"Oh, my god Jongdae, shut up!"

"Oh, right sorry." the other boy smiled, lips turning up. "Did you get the maths assessment results? You apparently have to go to your teacher this lunch, they don’t wanna put them online for some reason."

"Oh, fuck no," Baekhyun whispered, leaping out of his seat and walking fast with Jongdae out of the library. "Thanks for the heads up!" Baekhyun yelled as they went separate ways, as he headed down the dingy hallway to the classroom. Once he had gotten his mark, and bowed a hello to Mr Lu, who for some unknown reason was waiting outside Mr Kim’s room, he headed back to the library to make sure no one had stolen his precious laptop. He was almost at his table when he saw someone leaning over his laptop, scrolling through his fic. oh shit. 

"What the fuck are you doing!" Baekhyun almost screeched as he slammed down the screen of his laptop closed. 

"Oh hey Baek, um nice writing you’ve got there," Chanyeol smiled brightly, teeth all showing as he gestured to the laptop.

"How the fuck did you know i was here." Baekhyun growled, quickly packing up his laptop and bag.

"Jongdae told me, of course." Chanyeol replied, way to cheery for the situation at hand. 

"That arse." Baekhyun muttered, face still flaming from Chanyeol seeing his writing and from just seeing Chanyeol at all as he walked as quickly as he could out of the library, Chanyeol right in tow, at first walking slowly behind until his long strides allowed him to walk alongside then to stop him from going anywhere.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" Chanyeol asked, hand now gripping Baekhyun’s arm to stop him from squirming away. "I’ve tried to talk to you all morning but you keep on avoiding me. and I know you are avoiding me because I saw you in the hallway, I waved to you and you did a 180 back the other way." 

Baekhyun took a deep breath, and for the first time in ages looked Chanyeol straight in eye (granted he was fucking terrified he would start blushing, but still). 'Listen here you giant ass noodle. If I want to avoid you I will, but right now all I want to do is sit down, away from you somewhere in peace and quiet and write." finally he yanked his arm from Chanyeol’s grasp and stomped away. Leaving Chanyeol stunned. Slowly Chanyeol turned back towards the field to sit down with his friends, eyes all looking expectantly up at him. 

"Chanyeol," Jongdae said quietly, a lot more threateningly than usual, "what happened to Baekhyun?"

"I was just standing there reading what he had written, waiting for him to come back, then he did and I just wanted to talk to him but then he stormed off." Chanyeol said, heart bitter.

"And why did he storm off?"

"Well I haven’t talked to him since Friday night when I had to leave early for a date..." he slowly trailed off when everyone’s expressions twisted into something more knowing and hating.

"Park Chanyeol, you arse hole." Sehun said, walking straight past him, Tao in tow. He looked around, confused as hell at all the knowing sad faces, avoiding his gaze.

"Chanyeol," Jongdae said calmly, looking the least displeased out of everyone, including Jongin which was a feat, "Baekhyun, he’s liked you for ages now. And we were mostly concerned about him when you got drinks with him, since he seemed to think shit was getting better, but now that you went on a date with someone, well, I’m sorry, but you fucked up real bad."

Everyone in the circle was nodding in agreement.

"Wait what? all of you knew?" they all nodded again, all staying silent except for Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, what are you going to do about this? because I swear to holy hell if you are going to pretend that you are in love with him for the sake of it, then don’t. you better fix this and quick."

Chanyeol was silent for a while as everyone waited for him to speak again, but all he could do was whisper, "But I’m not pretending,"

 

|

 

"Fuck me," Baekhyun thought as he ran home, deciding to skip last two periods of school, and maybe, you know the rest of the week, tears streaming down his face as he flung open the front door of his house, ran upstairs and dove under the covers to cry his heart out.

"Why the fuck has life got to be so cruel,"

 

|

 

"Sehun!" Chanyeol cried, running after the younger as he sauntered into the school.

'what arsehole." Sehun asked, face a palette of boredom and arsehole fast becoming the only word that he said.

"Where’s Baekhyun?"

"Sick."

"What all week? He’s been off school since Monday. Its Friday now!"

"He’s really sick."

"From what?"

"Not from what, Chanyeol, he’s sick of you."

Sehun turned back and headed in towards the school, not even bothering to say bye to Chanyeol, leaving him just standing there, pain pulsating up and down through his veins, and tears welling in his eyes. 

 

|

 

Yet another call, presumably from Chanyeol woke Baekhyun up. He quickly rejected the call and checked the day. Friday. Thank god everyone was away this week. Before he could even open his phone to text Sehun, another call came up that was quickly rejected. Once he had texted Sehun to come by after school he fell back asleep.

What barely felt like minutes later, Baekhyun could hear Sehun setting down his shoes and trying to be quiet as he climbed the stairs.

"I’m already awake Sehun," Baekhyun cried out, soon after quiet footsteps turned to loud stops as the door was flung open and Sehun himself flung onto the bed. "Hey hyung,"

"hey,"

They were quiet for a moment, Sehun hugging Baekhyun as he scrolled and texted.

"Do you have any of my assignments or homework that wasn’t online?"

Sehun paused for a moment, and suddenly his eyes widened as he whispered, "Oh fuck."

"What happened now?"

"Jongdae was the only one in more of your classes than Chanyeol and he’s been away on some sort of out of school camp, so... Chanyeol’s been getting. your... homework."

Sehun looked slightly guilty and was peering around the room, leaving Baekhyun to lie back down and sigh. "Well fuck. So now I have to go get them from him?"

"Yeah. I’m sorry hyung."

"Nah its okay," he said, getting up and putting on some clothes that werent pyjamas. "Can you somehow check if he’s home?"

Sehun actually smiled like a cat now, lips curling up into a devilish grin, "Oh, well, before Jongdae went off to his thing, he and I weren’t letting Chanyeol off easy, and we found out that he was going to that small cafe to visit someone called Yixing? Anyways, don’t ask how I know this, and the point is, he won’t be home."

"Okay good. Don’t come with me okay?"

"Wasn’t planning to."

 

|

 

Baekhyun was standing outside of Chanyeol’s window, and realised there were so many flaws in his plan, just being thankful at the moment that Chanyeol’s house was only one storey. Unfortunately, though, only the window in his side bathroom didn’t have blinds down and the windows closed. So quietly as he could, Baekhyun opened the window and pushed himself in, back hitting the tiled floor, whispering profanities when he winced trying to stand up. The door of the bathroom was closed, but fortunately not locked and he opened it into Chanyeol’s bedroom. He quickly ducked behind the bed to check that the bedroom door wasn’t open, which it was, count on Chanyeol to always shut his door when Sehun called him. 

"hyung!" Sehun said through the speaker.

"What’s up Sehun? I’m kinda in Chanyeol’s bedroom right now!" Baekhyun whispered back, moving towards Chanyeol’s desk in the far corner of the room. 

"I was looking through your room and-,"

"Why were you doing that Sehun!?"

"Never mind that now! Anyways, did you see this note Chanyeol left you? It was under a shit tonne of comics,"

"No? What does it say?"

"Baekhyun, I’m really sorry to do this to you. But you keep on separating yourself from me and it hurts. Logically, honestly, friends used to be as much as I wanted but hey, things change."

"What the?"

"Yeah, I know hyung, I’ll talk to you later, go get your homework and get out."

"bye."

Sehun disconnected the call, leaving Baekhyun confused as to what the hell the note was. Not letting that stop him though, he opened Chanyeol’s fold up desk to find his homework all in a neat pile in the corner. With another sticky note. But that wasn’t the only one. The entire section of wall where the fold out desk covered were sticky notes all addressed Baek, Baekkie, Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie, Baekhyun hyung. And each of them said something different.

Each little sticky note pulled more and more of Baekhyun’s heart apart and into confusion.

Baekhyun, why are you ignoring me? I’m so sorry if I fucked up.

Baek, was it wrong for me to take you for coffee?

Baekhyun hyung, was going on that date the wrong thing to do? I like someone else, but she looked so hopeful? Shouldn’t I have told her I was gay?

Baekhyun hyung, I’m so sorry I feel this way for you? do you know about it? is that why you are avoiding me?

Baekkie, why on valentine’s day of all fucking days? Why do you suddenly look so cute?

Baek, why didn’t you tell me you liked me?

Baekhyun, I’m sorry I fucked up.

There was a small clicking behind him and Baekhyun whipped around, afraid he’d been caught. Chanyeol was looking at him, not even apparently surprised to see him there, eyes weary and pained. "I’m sorry Baekhyun," was all he said.

"Why?" Baekhyun cried, bitterness filling his voice. "I’ve liked you since, I don’t even know when, and your sorry? for what?"

"For being a fucking arsehole, for going out on a date I didn’t even want to instead of staying with you, for not realising I liked you sooner, for not realising you liked me sooner, for the fucking coffee!" Chanyeol had been calmly listing them off on his fingers but just seemed to explode by the time he got the end of it. "For fucks sake honestly, I’ve been trying to talk to you about this for a week, instead writing damn notes because I’m to much of a coward to actually come and talk to you." he scoffed.

"how long?" Baekhyun asked, barely a whisper in the quiet room.

Now Chanyeol smiled a shy smile, as if he were remembering. "It was actually when we were getting coffee," his smile widened, perfect teeth brightening the room. "when you were, all pink and flustered, and snuggled into the scarf." 

"well," Baekhyun was smiling now too, putting the assignments down on the bed. "I guess getting coffee wasn’t such a bad decision at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that's what you wanted or expected idk? Either way this fic was a mess from beginning to end just like everything I write lol but hopefully it satisfied you baekyeol fluff needs (we all have them)


End file.
